25 Days of Cas
by starkidindia
Summary: Coffee Shop AU in which Dean has a Christmas job at the coffee shop where Castiel goes every day. They build up a friendship in the days leading until Christmas which slowly turns into something more. Complete Christmas time, destiel fluff. I'm posting a new chapter every day till christmas.
1. December 1st

**My guilty pleasure is destiel coffee shop au's so I decided to write a christmas themed one. I will hopefully update it every day up until christmas. The chapters will be quite short and it'll be mostly poorly written fluff but I think it'll be fun. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: December 1st**

"Merry Christmas!" yelled Jo as Castiel walked up to the counter in the coffee shop where she worked.

"It's not Christmas," replied Castiel.

Jo said, "Well no but its December 1st so it's the start of the Christmas period."

"The Christmas period?" asked Castiel.

"Yeah you know, the build up to Christmas, the decorating, the lights, the buying presents, the Christmas drinks menu…" she gestured to the board behind her, "the Christmas period. You should try one of the new drinks, I know you won't, but you should."

"Thank you but my regular will be fine," replied Castiel.

Jo couldn't help but roll her eyes at Castiel. He was a lovely guy but he was very stuck in his ways. She turned to the guy behind the coffee machine, who Castiel hadn't even noticed before, and asked him if he knew how to make a caramel cappuccino.

"Maybe," he replied.

"I'll take that as a no," grinned Jo, "It's your first day Dean, you aren't expected to know how to do everything immediately, let me show you how."

"I know I'm not but I don't really like get taught how to do stuff by my little sister."

Castiel looked surprised and asked, "You have a brother?"

"Oh no," answered Jo smiling at the confused look on Castiel's face, "This is Dean, he's a family friend, he's kind of like a brother except we aren't blood related so he's not my brother, obviously. He's in the year above you at school."

Dean peered out from behind the coffee machine to finally face Castiel who instantly recognised him. It had been pretty stupid of him not to figure it out before. It was Dean Winchester.

"Oh yeah, hi," managed Castiel taken aback by seeing Dean here.

Dean Winchester was a senior at his school. Castiel mostly knew him by reputation, he was captain of the football team and in a band, he was pretty much one the complete opposite side of the social spectrum to the nerdy Castiel.

"Hey," Dean was smiling at him, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," replied Castiel, "Even though it's not Christmas for another 25 days."

"That's not that far away," said Dean, "I think you're caramel cappuccino's ready."

He thanked Dean and gave him the money whilst trying to keep his heart rate under control. It wasn't every day that that you got to talk to the most popular guy in school and it had been a strangely exciting experience for Castiel.

"You're going to have to learn how to make those," said Jo, "Castiel's a regular, he orders the same thing every day and he's here at this time every day."

"Every day?" asked Dean, "Well I'm working evenings every day till Christmas so I guess I'll see you around."

Castiel was freaking out still so he just nodded and mumbled his goodbye.

"Bye Castiel."

"See ya Cas."


	2. December 2nd

**Short but sweet. Tomorrow should be more exciting. This is just the slow build to a beautiful friendship and of course, eventually love.**

"Caramel cappuccino?" asked Dean.

Castiel was surprised Dean had remembered his order; he suppressed a smile as he replied, "Please."

"Coming right up," grinned Dean, he had a rather curious smile on his face as he approached the coffee machine which soon morphed into a look of fierce concentration. Castiel tried not to stare at him but it was very difficult; there was something about Dean that made it impossible for him to look away. "There you go Cas."

The smile on Dean's face expressed pride in himself which Castiel thought was really cute.

"You learnt how to make it," observed Castiel, trying to act normal when inside he was squealing over Dean Winchester and his attractive face and amazing coffee making abilities. Oh and the fact that he was paying attention to him.

"Yep, I practised a lot," admitted Dean, "But I think I finally got the hang of it."

Castiel gave uncharacteristic laugh. "Finally? It's only your second day." Inside Castiel was thinking about why Dean would practise making caramel cappuccinos. Was it because Castiel ordered them every day? Why would he do that?

"Well I knew you'd be here today and I knew I'd need to make you one, I wanted to be prepared."

This conversation was a bit too much for Castiel, he managed, "Well thank you, I'm sure it will be lovely," before he made his escape.


	3. December 3rd

"Heya Cas."

"Hello Dean."

Dean passed by Castiel's table carrying a tray full of food on the way to sit with his jock friends, he'd spotted Castiel as he'd passed by. Castiel's friends all stared at him but Dean was used to the attention, it didn't really have much effect on him these days accept by always giving him a small ego boost (not that he needed it).

"I'll see you tonight huh?" he asked, "Caramel cappuccino again?"

Castiel nodded. "It's my favourite drink."

"I know; have you ever tried another one though?"

"Of course but soon I discovered a preference for caramel cappuccinos and started to only order them."

Dean grinned at him and repeated that he'd see him later and disappeared to his table and quickly as he had appeared leaving Castiel alone with his friends who were gaping at him.

Charlie asked, "Did he call you Cas?"

"Yes. He does that."

"Since when have you been friends with Dean Winchester?" squealed Becky who looked like she was about to faint or start hyperventilating.

"We're not friends. He recently acquired a job at the coffee shop. I go to the coffee shop every day. We see each other there."

Becky leaned closer to Castiel over the table so he could see just how red her face was, it was approaching the colour of Rudolph's nose. "Have you seen his brother there? His brother is so hot."

"Hey!" protested Chuck, "Your boyfriend is sitting right here!"

Becky and Chuck started bickering with each other like usual leaving time for the others to quiz Castiel some more until they found out he really didn't have much to say.

"He's a lot nicer than I expected," admitted Castiel finally saying something a bit more personal, he said quietly to Charlie and Kevin, so no one else would hear, "You two should come get coffee with me tonight."

Charlie didn't really know why he wanted her to go with him but Castiel was her best friend and so she didn't question it, she just nodded and promised to be there.

Kevin looked up from his book briefly, nodded and then went straight back to studying.

Later that day Charlie, Kevin and Castiel walked into the coffee shop.

"It's so Christmassy in here!" exclaimed Charlie feeling very excited. Castiel didn't really have a huge love for Christmas but Charlie did, she could never understand why he didn't get more into it. Even Kevin appreciated it; he never studied on Christmas day.

"Hey Cas, you brought friends," observed Dean who was standing behind the counter next to Jo who had a strange grin on her face that Castiel couldn't quite understand.

Kevin whispered to Charlie. "He calls him Cas?"

Charlie shrugged in response. She didn't get it either.

"Caramel cappuccino?" asked Jo with a grin.

"Yes please," replied Castiel.

Jo turned her attention to Charlie and Kevin as Castiel proceeded to watch Dean make his caramel cappuccino again. Dean was just as absorbed in the process as yesterday and Castiel was even more fascinated than before watching him. The other three didn't take long to pick up that something a bit strange was going on here.

Kevin and Charlie exchanged glances, both looking more bemused than surprised.

"Hi Charlie, hi Kevin, can I get you guys anything?" asked Jo.

They ordered their drinks.

"I'll make them; Dean's only really good at the caramel cappuccinos. He makes them for himself all the time so he can practise making them for Castiel I think, it's cute."

Kevin and Charlie looked at each other. So Jo knew what was going on here too.

Dean handed Cas the coffee and the others watched them make eyes at each other for a bit longer than was really necessary or appropriate.

Without speaking Charlie managed to communicate a clear message to Kevin to which in response Kevin sighed loudly and whispered "fine".

Charlie was shipping destiel and was going to make it cannon before Christmas.


	4. December 4th

"Your friends seemed nice yesterday," said Jo, "I've never really spoken to them before."

Castiel was at the coffee shop. Dean was making his caramel cappuccino.

"Your paths don't really cross I suppose," replied Castiel.

Jo said, "Yeah, they are year older than me."

"So am I."

"I'm two years older," chimed in Dean from behind the coffee machine. He was suddenly aware that Cas was talking to Jo instead of paying attention to him making his coffee. Dean tried to avoid the thinking about how much he enjoyed having Cas's attention focused on him, especially when others were around. It wasn't like Dean wasn't used to being the center of attention but it was different with Cas. He'd never desired the attention of a specific person before, Dean had just wanted everyone to love him, but now when Cas was around he didn't really care who else noticed him.

Dean had ultimately decided that he was screwed.

"Yes you are, would you like a medal?"

Castiel didn't really understand Jo's sarcasm. "Why would you give him a medal?"

Jo and Dean grinned at each other.

"She was being sarcastic Cas," said Dean with smile on his face that expressed his growing adoration for Cas, he handed him his coffee.

"Oh right, thank you."

Like usual Castiel didn't linger for long after Dean gave him his caramel cappuccino even though a part of him would have liked to have stayed to talk to Dean some more.

"Bye Cas, one day we'll get you to order a Christmas drink, you need to get in the Christmas spirit."

Castiel replied, "But your caramel cappuccinos are getting better every day, I wouldn't want to waste the time you have spent practicing making them."

Dean didn't really have a reply for that so Castiel smiled at him softly and left.

"Damn Dean, you've got it bad," teased Jo. She'd been watching his face very closely and had noticed every little look and smile he'd given Cas, even if Dean hadn't realised he'd been doing that. "I need to go call Sam!"


	5. December 5th

"What time did you say he usually got here?" asked Sam who was hanging around the counter, pestering Dean and Jo with questions about Cas.

"About 6, so any minute now really," replied Dean, "Why do you care anyway?"

Sam answered, "Jo said you really like him."

This earned Jo a death stare from Dean, she quickly excused herself to go and clean the counter.

"Why didn't you tell me about Cas?"

The tone he used was more curious than offended. Sam knew that Dean wasn't really one for talking about his feelings but before Jo had said anything he'd never even mentioned Cas.

"I only met him properly like 5 days," said Dean, "I'm not sure how I feel about him, I don't really know him that well yet."

Sam smirked, "Yet?"

"I'm trying," confessed Dean. It was about a close as Sam could get Dean to admitting his feeling. Dean had a strict no chick flick moment's policy and was getting dangerously close to breaking that rule already.

They talked about Christmas plans for a bit for a change of subject but both were constantly sneaking looks at the door or the clock waiting for Cas to arrive.

He wandered in about half an hour later than usual followed by two people Dean had no idea Cas even knew.

"You're late today Cas," grinned Dean who was trying to not show how happy he was to finally see him (he was failing), "Hey guys."

"Anna!" squealed Jo surprised to see her best friend there; she didn't often visit her at work. Jo was back behind the counter then and so made her way out from behind it again to hug her, "What are you doing here?"

Anna replied, "Castiel comes here every day and so Gabe and I came to see what all the fuss was about." The smile she shared with Jo suggested that there was another reason. Anna smirked at Dean and then looked at Castiel.

Dean was going to have to have serious words with Jo later.

"Caramel cappuccino?" asked Dean.

"Yes please," replied Cas.

Jo took Gabriel and Anna's orders. Dean was about to start making Cas' drink when Sam coughed loudly and stared pointedly at him.

"Oh yeah, guys this is my baby brother Sammy, Sammy this is Cas, Gabriel and Anna," said Dean.

"Sam, not Sammy."

"Hello Sam." Cas had never met Sam before but he'd seen him around school and knew he was Dean's younger brother because Becky had told him.

Anna already knew Sam since they were in the same year so had some classes together.

Gabriel had never met him before, he seemed to take this as an excuse to make up for lost time.

"Let's sit down," he grinned, "Coming Sam?"

Surprised Sam just nodded and followed Gabriel to the table with his drink, Anna followed them and Jo said she'd bring their drinks over. Cas waited for his by the counter like normal.

"Not sitting down?" asked Dean, feeling very pleased that he hadn't.

"Not yet," answered Cas, "I love my cousins but I try to spend as little time with them in public in possible, they tend to try and embarrass me."

"Your cousins?" Dean had wondered how Cas knew Anna and Gabriel but had felt embarrassed to ask. Jo was friends with Anna and despite the age difference they all tended to hang around with similar people so Dean knew her quite well. He was also on the football team with Gabriel, who he tended to find pretty annoying but he managed to put up with most of the time. Castiel was the only one of them he'd only met recently. He still had a lot to learn about him.

Cas replied, "Yeah, I live with them, and my aunt and uncle."

"Oh right." Well Dean had wanted to get to know Castiel better, now he had his chance. "Umm… are your parents…?"

They looked at each other for a moment. It was awkward. Dean still hadn't started making Cas' coffee either. Jo was stood behind the machine trying not to listen to their conversation while making the others drinks.

Cas suddenly understood. "Oh no, they aren't dead, my parents are very religious, they travel the world spreading the word of God."

"Okay."

"Yeah, it's a bit strange."

"Oh no, well yes it is but…" Dean cursed himself for being so awkward. "I live with my uncle too, well he's my godfather Bobby, but my parents are dead."

As hard as she'd been trying to ignore the train wreck of a conversation that was going on beside her, Jo really couldn't let it go any further.

"I'm very sorry Dean." Cas didn't seem to realise how awkward this was.

Jo snapped, "You need to make the caramel cappuccino Dean!"

It was like Dean hadn't even realised Jo had been there the whole time. When he realised he turned red and hurriedly started making the drink. Cas decided to go sit down.

"You are such a flirt Castiel," teased Gabriel, "I saw you over there making eyes at Dean, don't try and deny it."

"We were talking about death and Christianity."

Anna laughed, "I think we need to work on your flirting techniques dear cousin."


	6. December 6th

"I really liked meeting Sam yesterday," said Cas, "He was very nice."

"Yeah he's a great kid," replied Dean, the smile on his face showing his love for Sam more than his words ever could, "It was nice meeting your family. I mean I already knew them but, uh, it was good to… to learn more about you."

Dean cursed himself for how creepy he sounded but Cas was so socially awkward he didn't seem to realise how strange Dean was.

Jo wasn't working that night so she wasn't around to listen in or save Dean from embarrassment. He was on his own.

"I understand," said Cas, "Sam seemed to get on well with my cousins, Gabriel seemed particularly taken with him."

"Oh no, that's not something I have to worry about is it?"

Cas didn't understand. "What?"

"Gabe and Sam, Gabriel's a bit old for him."

"I don't know, um." Cas hadn't really considered the possibility until Dean had said that but now he did certain things Gabriel had said about Sam seemed to fall into place. "It's only two years."

Dean didn't seem happy about this but decided to have words with Sam later.

"Are you seeing your parents at Christmas?" Dean was curious about Cas' family life, it was a bit strange. "Or are they still abroad?"

Cas informed, "There somewhere in Africa in think. So no. I'm spending it with my cousins and my aunt and uncle. I have for the past few years."

"Do you like Christmas with them?"

"Yeah." Dean knew that Cas wasn't really that into Christmas but was grinning now as he talked about Christmas with his cousins. "The first year it was a bit strange but it's fun. With my parents Christmas was almost more about religion that about presents and santa claus but my aunt is very into present giving and decorating and following the more modern Christmas traditions which is different but it's nice." The smile on his face was adorable. "How do you spend Christmas?"

Dean was thrown for a moment admiring the smile on Cas' face.

Eventually he recovered. "Me, Sam and Bobby go to Jo's house and spend Christmas with her and her mum Ellen. Ellen is the best cook."

It hadn't been obvious to Cas straight away that Dean had a love of food that surpassed that of the normal human being. However after a few conversations with him and with Jo he soon realised how much Dean appreciated a good burger or a Christmas turkey.

Cas took a sip of his caramel cappuccino that Dean had made earlier.

"You're lingering today," observed Dean.

A feeling that he was bothering Dean suddenly overwhelmed Cas, he glanced towards the door, already making his way to leave. "I should go."

"No no stay we aren't busy."

Friday nights at the coffee shop didn't tend to be any busier than other nights unusually.

Cas still felt like nervous about intruding but stayed anyway. He liked talking to Dean.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" asked Dean suddenly.

"I was going to go to Charlie's I think," answered Cas, "Why?"

It was a few moments before Cas even considered the possibility that Dean was asking him on a date, he soon decided to that that was impossible, this was Dean Winchester he was talking about.

"Oh well, there' a party at Crowley's tomorrow night," he said, "I'm going at about 10, after my shift ends, so you could go after you go to Charlie's and you could bring her and whoever else with you. My bands playing."

Dean Winchester had invited him to a party.

Dean Winchester had invited him to party.

Dean Winchester had invited him to a party.

It was suddenly starting to feel a bit more like Christmas to Cas.


	7. December 7th

Cas swung by the coffee shop a bit earlier than usual on a Saturday so he could get to Charlie's on time. It was quite busy on a Saturday afternoon and he didn't get to talk to Dean for a long time but Dean had asked him if he was still thinking of going to the party later and had seemed really happy when Cas said he was. It still seemed impossible to him that Dean might return his feelings but Cas had taken his happiness as a sign of encouragement. Dean gave him Crowley's address and told him he'd see him later.

"You brought us coffee?" asked Kevin who was already at Charlie's when Cas got there, unsurprisingly they were sat in front of the TV playing games.

"That's so sweet, thanks Cas," Charlie said, "Did you speak to Dean again?"

"Yes, he invited me to a party at Crowley's later if you'd like to come too."

Charlie squealed excitedly, "Dean Winchester asked you out?"

"No, he didn't ask me out," Cas protested, "He just… I think he wants to be my friend… he doesn't like me in that way… we're friends."

"It's definitely a date," Kevin laughed, "I don't really want to third and fourth wheel your date Cas."

"It's not a date!" Cas was getting a bit frustrated, Kevin and Charlie just laughed. "Please will you come with me?"

They both heard the nervous, innocent tone of Cas' voice and agreed to go. Kevin was reluctant but Charlie was excited.

"Maybe they'll be some cute girls there."

The three friends arrived at the party at about 10pm since Cas knew Dean wasn't getting there until then and didn't want to arrive before him. Crowley opened the door and invited them in, calling Dean over as soon as they were inside.

Cas was relieved that Dean was already there and smiled at him as he approached. Dean was even happier to see Cas and enveloped him a hug as soon as he was close enough. Cas was almost too shocked to hug back but eventually he remembered that he should.

"I'm so glad you came, and you brought Kevin and Charlie!" Dean grinned. "Our bands going to start playing in a bit, do you want me to get you all drinks before we start?"

They followed Dean into the kitchen where Gabriel, Anna, Jo and Sam were.

"Cas, I didn't know you were coming tonight!" exclaimed Anna who Cas could tell immediately was a little tipsy. The others didn't seem too bad which made sense since Cas knew Anna was a light weight.

"Unfortunately I don't think Crowley has the right equipment for me to make you a caramel cappuccino so you might have to settle for something else." Dean took Cas' hand and dragged him towards the fridge.

It was a pretty strange but not at all unwelcome situation for Cas. Dean had never been this friendly or affectionate before but they hadn't been around each other much outside of the coffee shop before and Dean was usually trapped behind that counter.

Cas wondered if Dean was acting like this because he was drunk but he'd only finished work an hour ago and hadn't been at the party long enough to have that much drink. Cas didn't think he was.

Jo introduced Sam, Gabriel and Anna to Charlie and Kevin because they didn't really know each other that well and then jokingly assumed her traditional role of getting them drinks while Dean took care of Cas.

"Does anyone know what's going on with Cas and Dean?" asked Anna, "Did Dean ask Cas here? Are they going out?"

"Dean invited him but Cas insisted that they were just friends," informed Charlie with a smirk on her face that suggested that she knew that definitely wasn't true.

Gabriel poked Sam's side. "When's your brother going to make his move?"

"When's your cousins going to make his move?" retorted Sam leaning closer to him.

Kevin chuckled, "We're talking about Cas here Sam. He doesn't do stuff like that. He's Cas."

The others nodded accepting that this was true and realising that all hope rested with Dean now.

"What kind of music does your band play?" asked Cas.

"Um, like rock music," answered Dean. He felt worried that Cas wouldn't like his band but hoped he did; Dean wanted to impress Cas, "I don't know if that's your kind of thing but I think…

"Dean!" yelled Garth interrupting his conversation with Cas, "We're about to start."

For a second Dean didn't say anything and dug around in his pockets, then he asked, "Do you have a spare guitar pick?" Garth groaned but threw him one which landed by him on the floor next to him. Cas picked it up for Dean and handed it to him. "I always lose my picks." Dean leaned towards Cas almost as if to kiss him but then decided against it and put a hand on Cas' shoulder, squeezed it and said, "I'll talk to you later."

Cas nodded in response. The memory of Dean's face so close to him, so close he could hear him breathing, had taken his ability to speak away from him. He doubted he'd ever be able to talk again.


	8. December 8th

"There's Christmas music playing."

"Good observation Cas," grinned Dean, "Do you not like Christmas music?"

"No, I do, maybe not this song though."

Dean tilted his head to the side and listened to the music for a bit, a mischievous grin broke out onto his face which slightly terrified Cas. He sang, "'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight, what more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you, baby."

Cas' heart was pounding out of his chest. Dean was singing to him.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Cas started laughing. "Now I know why you aren't the singer in your band."

"Hey, I'm a great singer!"

"Of course you are."

The unusual hint of sarcasm in Cas' voice made Dean giggle at him and then want to stab himself because he'd just giggled.

"Did you like the party last night?"

Cas had but he'd wished he had a chance to speak to Dean more after his band had finished but he'd had a good time anyway. "Yeah, it was fun, your band was really good."

"Thanks." Dean had been nervous Cas wouldn't like the band but he seemed to have thought that they weren't terrible. "I should probably start making your caramel cappuccino now shouldn't I?"

"Probably."

Moving closer to the machine and further away from Cas with great reluctance Dean asked, "Are you ever going to order anything other than a caramel cappuccino?"

"Probably not."

Dean smiled, "Good because I'm very good at making them now."

When the caramel cappuccino was being made the two didn't tend to talk as Dean liked to concentrate while making hot drinks. Which seemed a pretty good idea. Cas tended to take this opportunity to watch Dean without feeling too creepy; it wasn't like Dean minded.

"Here you go and…" Dean reached into the display of cakes and other food. "Have a cookie, it's shaped like a Christmas tree."

"No no it's fine, I don't…"

Dean found him adorable. "Take it Cas, it's on me, merry christmas!"

"It's still not Christmas you know."

This took Dean back to the first time they'd met, he grinned, "But it's the Christmas period remember?"

Cas smiled then sighed. "It's… fine then, merry christmas, thank you Dean."


	9. December 9th

**Went to by my Christmas tree today and was inspired. Hope you enjoy the Christmas fluff. Thanks for all the reviews.**

"We just need to swing by on the way round and pick up some drinks!" insisted Anna, "If we don't Cas might miss his Dean time!"

"His Dean time?" smirked Gabriel mostly because he knew it was true.

The Milton family were driving to pick up their Christmas tree; they liked to go on Mondays when it wasn't as busy as they'd have their pick of the trees. Cas loved it because his family had always had a fake tree which had been fine but definitely didn't compare to having the real thing. It was a huge occasion for them. The car blasted out his aunts favourite Christmas songs as the family sang along (Cas just hummed) and then went home to bake Christmas cookies and decorate the tree while listening to more Christmas music. It was all rather exciting but unfortunately did mean that Cas would miss his Dean time. Unless…

"Who's Dean?" asked his aunt Grace. She sounded excited.

"He's my friend," answered Castiel his tone not betraying anything, "He works at the coffee shop where I go every day."

Grace laughed, "I wondered why you always seemed a bit more eager than usual to get your daily coffee lately."

Gabriel and Anna laughed at Cas' face. He looked like he was about to protest but then decided against it and seemed to accept that everyone knew about his feelings now.

Cas' uncle Connor parked around the corner from the coffee shop and before Cas could even react Gabriel and Anna got out the car rushed to see Dean. Cas paused and asked his aunt and uncle what they wanted to drink before following his cousins.

Dean wasn't happy at first when only Anna and Gabriel walked in without Cas but Anna soon assured him, "He'll be here in a minute."

"Who?" Dean asked and Anna laughed because he wasn't fooling anyone. Then she ordered her and Gabriel's drinks.

"Hey Dean," began Gabriel sounding oddly nervous, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure man." From behind Gabriel Dean saw Cas walk in and grinned, he could barely focus on what Gabriel was saying.

"Okay uh." Gabriel swallowed nervously. "I was wondering if it would be okay if I could ask your brother out?"

At this point Cas had reached the counter and was smiling at Dean but Dean wasn't smiling back. As he heard Gabriel's question Cas understood why.

Dean yelled, "Sam? My Sam? No way man, that's weird! He's too young for you."

"It's only two years!"

"No. No. No."

"Dean." Cas' voice was calm like usual. "I know you are very protective of Sam but I assure you Gabriel has only good intentions when wanting to ask him out. He likes Sam and he even asked your permission to ask him out which he really didn't have too. Trust me Dean, Gabriel wouldn't do anything to hurt Sam."

Gabriel looked genuinely touched and Anna was just squealing over how cute Dean and Cas were. Her heart almost exploded at Dean's response.

"I do trust you." He sighed and looked at Gabriel. "Fine, go for it man but you know that if you mess things up I won't have to kill you because Sam can pretty easily do that himself."

"Thanks for the warning."

Dean started making the drinks and the other girl working (who he didn't really know that well because the only other person who worked there that he talked to was Jo) helped him too. Of course Dean made Cas' caramel cappuccino.

"So what are you guys up too?"

"Going to buy our Christmas tree!" exclaimed Anna who was almost as into Christmas as her mother was, "Have you got yours?"

"Yeah we got ours this weekend," he answered, "Oh hey Cas it's your favourite song."

All I Want For Christmas Is You was playing again. Cas grinned at Dean, he liked the fact that they had their own little jokes and conversations that no one else knew about. He felt like they were getting closer.

When the three kids piled back into their car a few minutes later Anna turned to Cas and said, "I can't believe yours and Dean's song is all I want for Christmas is you, I can't decide if that's sad or adorable."

"Our song? We don't have a song."

"You do now," she laughed and then ordered her mum to turn up the Christmas music.


	10. December 10th

It was absolutely ridiculous. Cas was ridiculous. This song was ridiculous. These were all things Cas truly believed and yet despite this Cas was listening to All I Want For Christmas Is You on repeat on the way to the coffee shop with a smile on his face. Thinking about Dean while trying to fool himself into thinking he was not thinking about Dean.

The song was awful but he hummed along anyway, happy that his cousins weren't with him today and he might get to have an actually half decent conversation with Dean.

Dean. Dean. Dean. All he seemed to think about lately was Dean.

It was silly really, listening to this song, letting himself fall for Dean despite knowing that he probably wasn't interested, even if everyone insisted he was. It was all so silly and yet Cas couldn't help it. He liked Dean. He really really did.

Cas thought about the conversations that he might have with Dean while he walked and listened to the (their) song. He was so excited. And then it all came crashing down.

At the counter was Lisa Braeden: beautiful, popular, nice, funny, Lisa Braeden. Cas had heard that Lisa had liked Dean and that Dean had liked Lisa but nothing had ever happened between them. Nothing Cas knew about. Lisa was one of Jo's closest friends. Maybe she was there only to see Jo or to even buy coffee. Cas thought he'd heard somewhere that people actually went to coffee shops to do that instead of stare at people they liked but he didn't quite believe it.

He'd almost managed to calm himself down when he heard Lisa start laughing hysterically, Dean was laughing too and smiling at her, leaning across the counter as if he was trying to get as close to her as possible even with the counter in the way. From what Cas knew about flirting (which wasn't much) Dean and Lisa seemed to be exhibiting all the signs: the laughing, the smiling and the staring at each other. Lisa was playing with her hair and Cas' heart just about broke when he saw Dean reach across the counter and touch her wrist.

At that moment he considered turning around and leaving but Jo had spotted him at the door and was grinning at him, not noticing that his heart was breaking.

Deciding against leaving Cas took a seat at a table, which he never did, and pulled his phone out to look like he was busy texting someone. He didn't feel silly anymore, he felt absolutely pathetic. To think he thought Dean might like him, that they were getting close, that when Dean listened to All I Want For Christmas Is You he might be thinking of Cas like how Cas thought of him as he listened to it. It was all so pathetic.

He turned the music off but kept the headphones in.

"So are you going to order anything or are you going to just stand there and look pretty?" asked Dean. It was like being told Santa isn't real.

"You should have a caramel cappuccino," suggested Jo, "There Dean's speciality." She elbowed Dean's side and looked over at Cas. Dean felt so stupid for not realising that Cas was there yet. He wouldn't why he hadn't gone to the counter like usual.

Cas genuinely felt like he'd asked santa for a first edition of pride and prejudice and had received 50 shades of grey for Christmas instead.

Dean was making Lisa his drink: his drink. Suddenly it dawned on Cas that everything that had happened between them over the past 10 days that had become so important to Cas was just a part of every ordinary day to Dean. Nothing important, just background noise in Dean's perfect life.

"Hey Cas, Dean made you this."

Jo put his caramel cappuccino on the table. It had writing on the side 'Cas. I hope you weren't finally going to order something different today.' Then there was a smiley face.

"Thanks Jo." Cas gave her the money for the cappuccino to avoid having to go to the counter, despite the nice message he still didn't feel any better.

"Are you okay?" she asked knowing that he wasn't.

He looked behind her towards Dean and Lisa, "Not really, see you tomorrow."

Jo put a hand on his arm but he just smiled at her and then turned towards the door to open it; before he left he turned around to look at Dean.

Dean was staring back. "Hey Cas!"

"Bye Dean."


	11. December 11th

"I don't want to go Charlie!" yelled Castiel dramatically, lying face first on his bed gripping the edges while Charlie pulled at his legs trying to get him off it.

"YES. YOU. DO."

"NO. I. DON'T."

It was such a strange situation that Kevin couldn't even laugh at it as he sat back watching the insane scene unfold in front of him. Castiel's melodramatic reaction was completely out of character. Charlie's forcefulness wasn't out of character but still, this was weird even for her.

Kevin asked, "Why is Castiel skipping his daily coffee outing again?"

"He saw Dean flirting with Lisa yesterday," replied Charlie still pulling on Castiel's legs, "And he is too heartbroken to ever see Dean again. Castiel even hid from him at lunch."

"I didn't!" He did but that wasn't the point. Charlie was irritating. "How do you know about yesterday anyway?"

"Jo told me."

This wasn't what he'd expected. "Since when are you friends with Jo?"

"We're been texting a bit since the party." Castiel turned his head away from his mattress to look at his best friend; she was blushing which unlike her aggressive behaviour towards him was out of character. Charlie didn't blush. "What?"

Kevin noticed her reaction too. "Isn't she straight?"

"Why does that…" she trailed because there wasn't much point in denying it, "Jo said that she thinks she is but if the right girl came along then she wouldn't say no. Like Dean, she doesn't like labels."

Castiel groaned loudly causing Charlie to drop his feet in confusion and Kevin to finally laugh mostly of surprise. "First Sam and Gabriel, now you and Jo, what's next? Kevin and Anna?"

Kevin shrugged and Castiel glared at him.

"Stop being such a baby, we're going, come on."

Almost half an hour later and almost two hours later than his usual time Castiel followed Charlie and Kevin very reluctantly through the entrance of the coffee shop and towards the counter which Dean and Jo were stood behind. Unlike usual he avoided looking at Dean and instead focused his attentions on the interactions between Jo and Charlie. He'd been a bit dismissive earlier when he was feeling sorry for himself and felt bad because if something happened between the two girls Castiel would be really happy for Charlie.

It seemed to be obvious that Charlie liked Jo from the way she smiled at her but maybe Castiel only noticed that because he knew her so well. Not knowing Jo as well he couldn't say how she felt about Charlie but she definitely seemed to like Charlie as a least a friend, she was acting a little shy too.

Dean tried to get his attention. "Hey Cas, I didn't get to speak to you yesterday, you left so quickly."

"You seemed busy," shrugged Castiel, pretending to examine their selection of cakes and biscuits, not looking at Dean.

Dean didn't get it. "I wasn't, I'm never too busy for you."

Even though he didn't want to Castiel looked up and thought he saw a genuine smile on Dean's face, but then he remembered that he really didn't know Dean that well at all and decided he was just being friendly and didn't mean it. "You and Jo were serving someone else."

"Lisa?"

Again Castiel shrugged, trying to act casual and like he really didn't care: putting up a wall.

The others were pretending not to be listening while really they were hanging on every word waiting to see what would happen between Castiel and Dean.

"I think she was here when you were, I made her and you a caramel cappuccino," said Dean stabbing Castiel in the heart at the same time, "Did you like yours?"

"I always do." Cas had never spoken to Dean in that tone before, he sounded slightly bored and slightly irritated. Dean wondered what he'd done wrong.

"Good," he answered, "Lisa sort of liked it but not as much as you do, she couldn't handle the sweet taste like you can, she obviously isn't as sweet at you."

Castiel's nonchalance was painful for the others to watch. All he did was smile in response. Dean was trying so hard and he didn't even know why.

"Lisa's so nice." Jo was trying to stop the awkwardness from continuing. "Why did you ever break up with her?"

Dean frowned, not thinking bringing up his that she was his ex was the way to attract Cas. "We went on a few dates over the summer Jo, we weren't like boyfriend and girlfriend or anything. She was too much of a friend to like like that."

Oh.

Well now Cas felt stupid. Charlie and Kevin turned to him simultaneously with smug, annoying smiles on their faces. Then they ordered drinks for themselves and went to sit down leaving Dean, Cas and Jo alone. Jo went to make the drinks, pretending not to listen again and the two talked.

"You don't like Lisa?" asked Cas. He didn't want to make his feelings so obvious but he needed an answer so he could stop feeling so pathetic.

"No. I thought I used to but I like her more as a friend, plus she's the same age as Sammy which is weird," replied Dean. He was so clueless still. He didn't realise how sad Cas had been but had noticed a change in Cas' behaviour towards him in the last few moments which made Dean a lot happier. "I just, she has this little brother Ben that she babysits all the time and he's so cute and funny and I used to like helping her babysit him more than I liked taking her on dates. I know, it's weird but I really like kids."

"It is a bit weird," agreed Cas, "But it's also kind of adorable."

The two of them stopped talking and looked at each other. It was strange but comfortable. They smiled and didn't speak. Both reflecting on theirs feelings and wanting to tell the other one but feeling too scared. Neither really believed the other felt the same way.

Which was stupid.

Dean made Cas his caramel cappuccino and wrote 'Merry Christmas Cas' on the side of it for no reason other than wanting to make Cas smile.

Things seemed to be fine between them now but their friends were frustrated with how obviously into each other they were and yet neither was doing anything about it.

"We're going to have to intervene," said Charlie. Jo and Kevin agreed.


	12. December 12th

"Did you know Gabriel and Sam went on a date last night?"

"Yes," answered Cas, "Didn't you?"

"No, I was at work so I didn't find out until I got home afterwards," said Dean, "I thought it was a bit weird, going out on a Wednesday, the day after Gabriel asked him out."

Cas agreed with him but that was just how he cousin was. "Gabriel told Sam that he couldn't bear to wait until the weekend and would like to take him out as soon as possible."

This didn't seem to please Dean, he didn't want things to move too fast between Sam and Gabriel and then Sam to end up hurt in the end. Also he didn't like to think about his baby brother growing up or that he was dating the cousin of the guy Dean liked either.

Dean did like Cas. It wasn't like him to be so slow about asking someone out but there was something different about Cas. Dean didn't have a lot of experience asking out guys either, he knew he'd always been attracted to guys but he'd never fallen for one the way he'd fallen for Cas.

The thing with Cas was that he just couldn't read him. Usually Dean didn't wait to see how someone felt about him, he would jump in headfirst and hope for the best, but Cas worried him. With others rejection or breakups tended to lead to okay friendships afterwards but Cas was already so awkward, Dean didn't think that would be possible, and Dean didn't want things between them to be uncomfortable. He wanted them to be friends, but he also wanted more.

Jo had told Dean that Cas obviously felt the same way since he'd been so jealous of Lisa the other day but Dean wasn't sure if that was true.

Cas had probably just not wanted to disturb his conversation with Lisa. He was being overly considerate, not jealous. Wasn't he?

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Cas' heart stopped beating for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

"Good." Dean didn't really know where he was going with this. "Do you think that you, Anna and Gabriel would want to come round for lunch? You could bring Charlie and Kevin too."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

He wasn't asking him out. Castiel felt a mixture of disappointment and frustration, but he wasn't really surprised. After the past couple days Cas had come to realise that Dean just didn't feel the same way he did.

"Good. Okay." Dean cursed himself; he should have just asked him out. "It would be good to get to know Gabriel better if things actually end up going somewhere with Sammy. And I think Sammy would appreciate this gesture."

Oh so it was all about his brother. Castiel didn't mind. He thought Dean's love for his brother was admirable and sweet. Dean had this side to him that other people didn't see. The side that loved his brother more than anything in the world and loved kids and making coffee and listening to awful Christmas music. Most people only saw the popular, guitar playing, car loving, football captain, which were all things that Dean was, but there was a lot more to him than that. Cas was glad he got to see it.

"Do you want to give me your number?" asked Dean, "In case I don't see you tomorrow, though I better do, don't want you missing your coffee fix. But if I don't we can arrange things through text."

Dean congratulated himself on how smooth he was.

Cas gave him his number, not realising that Dean had ulterior motives for wanting it other than arranging to have lunch with their families. If he had he probably would have been pretty happy. He left after this, taking the coffee cup which Dean had written 'Merry Christmas Cas' on again home. He'd kept all three of the cups Dean had written on, even the one from the terrible Lisa fiasco. It was a bit creepy but Cas just couldn't get rid of them.


	13. December 13th

"Dean is staring at you," said Charlie, "Did you talk a lot last night?"

Castiel snuck a look over to Dean who was looking his way and he caught his eye. They smiled at each other and Dean nodded, looking slightly embarrassed which made Cas wonder if he really had been staring at him.

"A bit yeah, he invited us, Kevin, Anna and Gabriel round for lunch tomorrow at his if you're free," answered Castiel, he was still looking at Dean, or in Dean's direction, to try figure out if Dean had been looking at him.

"I should be," she replied, "Tell him to invite Jo or invite her yourself if she's working tonight."

"I can't invite people to Dean's own house for lunch Charlie."

"You're his future boyfriend; you can do whatever you want."

If only.

In response he sighed then glared at her and turned back to his lunch.

"Dean keeps looking over," she said, "He really likes you. Oh my goodness, he's coming over, he's coming over," she spoke louder to the rest of the table, "Dean's coming, be cool guys."

Was he supposed to watch as Dean walked over? Or was he meant to pretend not to notice he was coming? Cas didn't know what to do with himself. His palms suddenly felt sweaty and he didn't feel like eating anymore of his lunch.

Dean didn't know why he was walking over. He didn't have any conversation prepared.

"Hey guys."

"Hello." The others mumbled their hellos, not really knowing how to react to the Dean Winchester coming over at lunch time again.

It didn't escape Cas' notice that Dean's friends were looking over at them too, wondering why he was talking to the ragtag bunch of misfits and making eyes at the boy with the dirty trench coat.

"Hi Dean." Charlie was filling the silence. "You working tonight?"

She knew he was but they needed to talk about something.

"Yeah, and every night until Christmas eve I think," he answered, "I think I get off early next Friday though because my bands playing at the Christmas dance. Are you guys going to go to that?"

School dances were things their group of friends tended to skip in favour of movie marathons and gaming nights, but maybe this time some of them would have dates.

"Maybe, if I get a date," she joked taking a look over at where Jo was sitting with Anna and some of Dean's other friends. They were all looking. When Jo saw Charlie look over she raised her hand and smiled.

Dean followed her gaze towards his friends and blushed as he saw the staring. None of them knew about Cas yet. His band mates had some idea about it but only Sammy and Jo knew he really liked him. Now it seemed everyone would figure it out soon.

Dean was an idiot.

"Sit down Dean," grinned Charlie moving up to make space between her and Cas. Dean slid into the seat as gracefully as he could (which was pretty clumsily).

What was he doing?

Poking Cas' apple juice he grinned, "No caramel cappuccino?"

"Unfortunately not," answered Cas with a smile he reserved only for Dean or caramel cappuccinos or both, "The coffee machine does not possess the same skills you do and cannot make caramel cappuccinos."

Dean grinned, "That's awful, the school should do something about that crappy machine, but I guess I wouldn't like it if you got your caramel cappuccinos from somewhere else, I wouldn't want to be jealous of a machine."

Charlie was dying next to them. She texted Jo 'their awkward flirting is so cute'.

"I doubt that a machine could ever be as good at making caramel cappuccinos as you," said Cas, "You are pretty excellent at it."

"Why thank you." Putting a hand on his chest and acting incredibly flattered by Cas' compliment. At least he knew Cas valued his coffee making abilities if nothing else.

There was a moment of silence as Cas ate a bit more of his lunch. Dean just watched him eating for a bit and took a sip of Cas' apple juice without asking.

Cas protested. "That's mine!"

"Friends share," replied Dean with a shrug.

Cas narrowed his eyes, glaring at Dean, with a bemused smile on his face. Dean beamed back and after a long time of staring into each other's eyes Dean bumped Cas playfully on the shoulder and Cas chuckled at him. They went back to staring at each other.

"Did you talk to the others about coming over tomorrow?" asked Dean.

"Yes, Anna and Gabriel are free, I just asked Charlie and she said she should be and Kevin will either be studying or playing computer games tomorrow so I can pretty easily drag him away from that." Cas looked over at Charlie who was talking to Becky and suggested, "You should invite Jo too, if you want to of course, it's your house."

Dean laughed at Cas' cute, awkwardness and said, "Yeah, of course, Jo is basically my little sister, she'd probably turn up uninvited anyway but I'll mention it to her."

They talked for the rest of lunch; Dean didn't bother to go back to his friends. He wanted to avoid answering any questions they had about Cas for as long as possible, or at least until he had decent answers to some of them. Also he'd really enjoyed talking to Cas and hadn't wanted lunch to end.

That evening more than most evenings Dean found himself looking back and forth between the front door of the coffee shop and the clock often to see when Cas would arrive. He was trying to hype himself up to make a move tonight but he was so nervous.

"Cas!"

"Hi Dean." Shyly Cas responded to Dean's enthusiastic welcome, a faint blush coloured his cheeks, "Nice hat."

For the first time Dean was wearing a santa hat as well as his usual uniform.

"Thanks," said Dean blushing slightly too and feeling ridiculous dressed as santa, "It was Jo's idea to start wearing them now it was so close to Christmas, I hate her."

"You love her."

Dean laughed. "Yeah but I hate her too."

They grinned at each other and slipped into their routine of staring at each other in a comfortable silence. The sexual tension was unbearable for anyone around but thankfully Jo wasn't working that night and everyone else had learnt to avoid the counter when Cas was around.

Dean started to make Cas' caramel cappuccino.

"You look cute." Dean was very aware of the fact Cas' eyes were fixed on him and knew he must be talking about him despite not believing it. After a pause Cas explained. "I mean, in the santa hat, you look good in the santa hat."

"Thanks Cas."

Cas said, "You know nobody really used to call me Cas before you did, sometimes people did occasionally but not often, but now I'm… I'm Cas."

"Castiel is a nice name." Dean was still making the coffee and was trying to concentrate, him and Cas never talked while he was doing this usually. "But I like Cas, you suit Cas, I wouldn't want to call you anything else. You do like Cas don't you?"

He nodded in response, smiling but still looking embarrassed about the cute comment, and Dean finished making the caramel cappuccino in silence. With great pain Dean wrote on Cas' cup 'Merry Christmas Cas. I think you're cute too you know' he added a winky face for good measure and nervously handed Cas the cup.

Cas' face lit up in a smile as he read the cup. He reached his hand across the table to touch Dean's before leaving after mumbling a quick goodbye. Dean didn't know what make of that but the expression of Cas' face as he read the cup definitely seemed like a good sign.


	14. December 14th

Cas told no one about the coffee cup incident before arriving at Dean's for lunch that day. Gabriel drove him and Anna there and they picked up Charlie and Kevin on the way.

"How are things with you and Sam?" asked Cas.

Gabriel answered, "Really great, we're going out tonight after lunch, I just hope Dean isn't going to say anything to discourage Sam from going out with me, Sam looks up to him a lot and I think if Dean wanted to he could do that."

"I don't think Dean would do that," insisted Cas because he knew Dean never would. Sam was the most important thing in the world to him and he wouldn't try to manipulate him for no good reason.

"Yeah?" grinned Gabriel suddenly remembered he was talking to Dean's almost boyfriend, "How are things you and Dean anyway?"

Cas blushed, he felt so nervous about seeing Dean today. "Good, I think that something might happen between us."

Charlie yelled, "You do? Why? What's happened? You've been in denial about his feelings for so long! Something must have happened! What happened?"

"Nothing." Cas lied but he didn't want to give away Dean before seeing him that day, Charlie would understand him waiting until later to tell her. "But we talked a lot more yesterday and we spent lunch together and I don't know, these seem like good signs."

The others agreed and collectively squealed with excitement at the prospect of Dean and Cas going out, even Kevin looked excited for his best friend.

Sam answered the door when they arrived and led them into the kitchen where Dean was busy cooking.

"You cook?" asked Cas. He hadn't imagined Dean as a cook.

"Yeah well, it's just burgers." Dean looked up at Cas with an oddly nervous smile, Cas grinned back, a small smile but a smile that showed how immensely happy Cas was to see Dean and how much he was trying to contain it. Dean relaxed and beamed at Cas.

Gabriel said, "Cas loves burgers don't you Cassie?"

"It's my favourite," confirmed Cas.

"I know," said Dean looking at Jo who looked at Charlie who looked at Cas. The information on his favourite food had been passed from person to person to Dean.

Everyone sat down and Dean and Sam prepared the food while Jo got everyone drinks.

"Where's Bobby?" asked Cas feeling rather curious and confident at that moment.

"Out with Jo's mum," answered Sam, "They have this strange relationship where they're madly in love and won't admit it to anyone."

Jo giggled but nodded, with a mischievous look on her face she teased, "Now who else does that sound like?"

Dean rolled his eyes and prodded a burger but he and Cas were both blushing.

They really needed to talk.

The burgers were finished soon and Dean served everyone their meals, which were surprisingly good. Even Gabriel complimented them but he was on his best behaviour trying to get on Dean's good side to make Sam happy. Luckily Dean was also trying to be nice for the same reason.

"Where are you two going tonight?" asked Dean.

Sam answered, "Movies."

"What are you seeing?" asked Dean starting a conversation with Gabriel about movies that were out at the moment which ventured on to old movies and Dean's favourites and Gabriel's favourites.

Cas felt like he was learning a lot about Dean while being in his home.

After lunch Jo suggested, "We should take you guys on a tour of the house."

"Yeah," agreed Dean hoping he might get a chance to get Cas alone.

Sam led the tour with Jo, Dean lagged behind with Cas as they followed everyone around the downstairs through the living room and Bobby's study. Cas couldn't believe how many book's Bobby has.

"This is why you're so well read," said Gabriel grinning at Sam obviously talking about a conversation they'd had before.

When they went upstairs Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him back, winking at Jo so she knew to make sure everyone left them alone.

"Hey Cas," said Dean suddenly feeling nervous now they were alone.

Cas felt equally nervous. "Hi Dean, thanks for having us round for lunch today, the food you cooked was very good."

"Thanks." Dean was trying to find the words to bring up yesterday; eventually he found a way to bring it up in an intelligent, seamless way. "So, uh, you know that coffee cup yesterday? The one that said… uh."

"Merry Christmas Cas, I think you're cute too you know."

Dean laughed at Cas' perfect recital of the cup and somehow instantly felt much calmer. "Yeah that one."

The usual staring occurred between the two of them. They just looked into each other's eyes, beaming.

After much too long Cas said, "Did you mean it? I mean, does that mean you feel, well that you…" he trailed feeling awkward and silly.

"That I like you?" finished Dean, Cas nodded, blushing, "Yes Cas I like you, I like you a lot and I would really like to date you if you feel the same way about me."

"I do, I like you."

"You do?"

"Yes Dean, I do."

"Well that's good." The both laughed but kept up the eye contact. Dean didn't know what to do with himself now. He wanted to kiss Cas but thought it might be too soon so he raised his hands and pressed them to Cas' arms, stepping closer to him, almost leaning in to kiss him but deciding against it and ended up just grinning wider at him as they looked at each other.

"Maybe we should go find the others," suggested Cas after the staring had gone on long enough for even him.

Dean agreed and they went up the stairs.

They spent the rest of the day until Dean had to go to work watching movies. The others hadn't asked Dean and Cas about their conversation, from the way they were sat leaning into each other on the sofa, holding hands, they really didn't need to.

Saturday's were always the busiest day at the coffee shop and Cas only got to talk to Dean briefly which on a day like that day wasn't very good. He had so much he wanted to say and there was so much he still felt too awkward to say. All Cas really wanted was to sit and spend time with Dean.

Dean made his caramel cappuccino and wrote 'Merry Christmas Cas, I'll call you later' on it. Cas had never been told anything like that before and felt like an excited, little girl after reading it.

He was on his way out when Dean rushed after him telling the girl who he was working with he'd only be a second, she grumbled but he ignored her and went to Cas, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving.

"I was going to call you later, I will but I, can I see you tomorrow? Do you want to have lunch or come round for breakfast and we can spend the day together before I have to work?" asked Dean.

Cas hadn't been expecting that. He was so happy. "That would be really nice, yes, I would like that."

"Good, okay, yeah I better get back but I'll call you when I finish okay." Dean looked so excited because Cas looked so happy.

Without thinking about Dean leaned in and quickly kissed Cas. He could taste the coffee. Realising what he'd done he was worried he'd crossed a line but Cas just smiled and told him he'd talk to him later before leaving. Dean ignored the looks he got from his co-workers or some of the customers. He was much too happy to care


	15. December 15th

"Good morning." Dean looked happy to see Cas, he looked tired but he looked pleased. It was just after 9am when Cas arrived at Dean's house. Dean had insisted he get there early for breakfast so they could spend as much time as possible together that day. Gabriel had dropped him off but wasn't seeing Sam until later so he gave him a little present to give to Sam. Cas had never seen Gabriel so smitten with somebody. He was pleased his cousin was so happy.

"Hi Dean, is Sam around? Gabriel gave me this for him." Cas thought it was a book, it felt like a book but he didn't know because it was wrapped.

"He's asleep," replied Dean, "But he'll be up soon, is it a Christmas present?"

Cas shrugged. "I think it's just a thanks for dating me present."

This made Dean grin at him, he said "I'll give it him later." Dean took the present from Cas and led him into the kitchen where the smell of food cooking hit him immediately. It seemed like Dean was cooking a huge breakfast for them. There was bacon, sausages and hash browns cooking. Cas could see there were eggs out ready to be cooked and what looked like pancake batter on the counter too.

The table was set out with two plates and bowls. There was cereal there too and a pot of coffee.

"I can't really do caramel cappuccinos that well at home," said Dean, "But I made some coffee, I hope it's okay."

Cas was overwhelmed by how much effort Dean had put in just for him. "It's perfect, thank you Dean, this is all really nice."

They smiled at each other and stared like they always did. Dean pulled out a chair for Cas to let him sit down with Cas thought was very sweet. "Help yourself to some cereal, how do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled please."

"I like scrambled too, Sammy likes them poached and Bobby likes them fried, I don't know why."

Dean went to do some more cooking leaving Cas to pour himself some cereal and coffee then sink back into his natural state of admiring Dean.

It didn't take too long for Dean to finish cooking; he piled the food onto some plates and put it down on the middle of the table so Cas could help himself to whatever he wanted. Dean dug in immediately, Cas knew he was always hungry.

"This is really good, thanks Dean," said Cas.

"I'm glad you like it." Dean's mouth was full, he chewed a bit more before continuing. "I guess this is our first date so I wanted it to be good."

Cas felt his face heating up. He hadn't really thought about it like that. This was their first date.

"I don't really have much to compare this too, but I think it's a very good first date."

"Good," he said. He didn't need to say much, his smile showed how happy he was.

"You're a really great cook," complimented Cas, "Have you ever thought about being a chef or something after you leave school?"

Dean nodded. "A bit but I don't know, it depends on if I get a football scholarship, or I might just end up working with Bobby as a mechanic. What do you want to do after school? You've got a bit longer than me to decide."

Cas sometimes forgot Dean was a whole year older than him.

"I'm not sure, I think my parents want me to go into the church like them but I'm not sure that's what I want."

"Oh yeah, you're parents are away spreading God's word." He hadn't forgotten, it had just slipped his mind for a moment. "What do they think, about, you know, you being, uh, gay?"

Dean hoped this wasn't too forward or personal.

"They don't really know, I've never had the opportunity to tell them, my aunt and uncle know but my parents, I haven't seen them in years. I wouldn't want to announce it over the phone one day so I'll probably wait until I see them in person. It might not be for a while though, maybe not even until I graduate."

"Oh." Dean didn't know how to respond. He decided to ask more questions. "Do you have any other family that know?"

"No, I have three brothers, did I tell you that?" asked Cas, Dean shook his head, he was surprised that he didn't know that, "Michael, Lucifer and Raphael, but they're quite a bit older than me and have families now, but I never see them either so they don't know."

Cas' family life seemed very strange to him. He knew that Cas was obviously close to his cousins and aunt and uncle but he didn't see his parents or his brothers at all. Dean couldn't imagine not seeing Sammy every day or if his parents were alive, not wanting to spend as much time with them as possible. Their families did seem very different though.

Cas noticed Dean's silence and said, "My relationship with my brother's is pretty different to how you and Sam are."

"Yeah it is, but you have your cousins, you're close with them."

They were going to go on talking when they heard someone coming down the stairs, they'd mostly finished with breakfast by then and were just eating the last few bits.

It was Bobby. "Hey, you must be Cas, it's nice to meet you."

He held out his hand and Cas stood up to shake it.

"I don't know why he invited you round at this goddamn hour, it's a bit early for a date isn't it Dean?"

"It's never too early for a date Bobby."

"Well you look exhausted," he commented, "Are there any leftovers?"

Dean gestured to the counter where there was some leftover food, wrapped up especially for Bobby and Sammy.

"Go wake Sam," said Bobby, "He should eat something other than a salad today."

Reluctantly Dean left Cas alone with Bobby. Cas sipped his coffee wondering whether to start a conversation with Bobby or to just be quiet.

Bobby started talking, saving Cas from the awkwardness. "So how long have you and Dean been seeing each other?"

"Since yesterday really," admitted Cas.

"Oh really?" Bobby seemed surprised. "He and Sam have been talking about you a lot the past couple of weeks. So this is your first date?"

Cas nodded while trying to take it what Bobby had just said. Sam and Dean had been talking about him? Did that mean Dean had liked him for as long as Cas had liked Dean? Since that first day at the coffee shop? Or soon after that?

"I've never known Dean to make this much effort on a first date."

Cas blushed but he was smiling too. He felt pretty special. The date itself had been perfect but everything that Bobby was saying made him so much happier. Cas didn't know what to say so he just grinned at Bobby feeling a bit awkward but still happy.

Sam and Dean stumbled downstairs soon after and Dean gave Sam his present from Gabriel which Sam kept to himself and decided to save for later when he was alone.

"How's the first date going?" asked Sam.

This caused Dean to blush which Cas found adorable. Cas replied, "It's okay I guess."

Dean poked him and said, "Okay? It's like the best date ever, you know it is."

"And it's only 10," grinned Sam, there was nothing that Sam liked more than seeing Dean happy. Dean usually acted like everything was fine but Sam didn't often see him genuinely happy, today with Cas Sam knew he was, "What are you two doing now?"

Neither was entirely sure so they excused themselves from the kitchen and went into the living room where Dean decided to put on his favourite Christmas movie, Love Actually, on. They sat down on the sofa next to each other watching the film, holding hands. After about 4 minutes Dean moved closer to Cas so they were sat right against each other. Cas blushed but was pleased. After about 9 minutes Dean put his arm around Cas. This was fine with Cas too. After about 16 minutes Dean kissed Cas on the head and then on the cheek and then on the lips. And Cas kissed him back. They spent the rest of the movie kissing and cuddling and quickly breaking apart when Sam and Bobby came into the room. It was the good that the film was a long one. They talked a bit during the film but nothing too deep, just about their favourite scenes and characters. It was nice. Actually it was perfect.

When the film finished they made out for a bit while the titles played and then stopped, despite the kissing and cuddling Cas smiled shyly up at Dean, feeling content but he still had butterflies in stomach being so close to Dean.

"I have an idea," Dean said with an excited look on his face, "Why don't we go ice skating? It's about 12:30 now. I don't have to work till 5 but I have band practise at 3. Do you think we could squeeze a couple of hours of skating in before then?"

Cas thought that sounded perfect except, "They might be people from school there."

Dean moved away, confused, "Would that be a problem?"

"No, I mean, I…" he felt like he'd might have just messed everything up, "If you're friends see us, I don't want you to, I don't want to put you in a situation you don't want to be in."

Dean chuckled, feeling a bit relieved. "You're so cute. Cas I told you yesterday I want to date you. That means I want to take you on dates, in public, where people will see us."

Internally Cas squealed, externally Cas said, "Okay then, let's go."

If Cas had thought Dean was cute before it was nothing compared to when Dean introduced him to his car, the impala, or as Dean preferred 'baby'. He talked cars to him on the way to the ice rink. None of which Cas understood at all but he loved Dean's enthusiasm and the way his face lit up as he talked about his 'baby'.

Despite Dean's reassurance Cas was still nervous about seeing people when they got to the ice rink. He hoped that it was quiet but considering it was almost Christmas and ice skating was a Christmas like thing to do it wasn't, it was really busy, and there were people there.

"If you feel uncomfortable we can go."

Him and Cas had stepped onto the ice rink hand in hand and were already getting stares off some people they knew and some who they didn't.

"No I don't want to go," Cas didn't want Dean to think he didn't want this, he did, but he was nervous. "I'm just not very experienced at dating, I'm a bit…"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"That's adorable." Dean leant forward to kiss Cas but stopped to make sure it was okay, Cas leant forward to kiss Dean instead, filling the empty space and making Dean smile.

They ignored any stares they got that day and no one bothered them, a few people they knew smiled and waved at them but didn't say anything to them. The two of them were in their own little world. Holding hands, skating, kissing occasionally. Cas wondered if things were moving too quickly or too slowly. He didn't know. He had no experience with this. But everything he did felt natural and made him happier.

At 3pm Dean had band practise since he did have a gig on Friday at school. He dropped Cas off at his house reluctantly on the way to practise and kissed him before he got out the car. Dean wasn't sure he would've been able to let him go if he didn't know he would be seeing him later.

After the date Cas called Charlie to fill her in and soon she turned up at his house demanding details with Kevin in tow because the three of them did things together and that's just how they were.

She almost ended up going to the coffee shop with him later but he managed to discourage her from it, with help from Kevin. Things with Dean were going well, he didn't need her assistance this time.

"Caramel cappuccino please," grinned Cas.

Dean's face lit up when he saw Cas come in that day, it was only been a few hours but it felt like longer.

"How was band practise?" asked Cas when Dean didn't say anything, too busy smiling.

He flushed, realising his awkward silence but answered Cas' question: "It was good, I think we'll be okay on Friday, you are coming aren't you?"

"I wasn't," said Cas, "But maybe now I will."

"You better."

Dean started to make the caramel cappuccino and Cas talked at him about seeing Charlie and Kevin earlier, almost making sure it was okay that he'd told them everything, Dean assured him it was because they were his best friends and it made Dean feel pretty great to know that the first thing Cas had done after their date was tell others how perfect it had been.

Cas didn't linger since he saw Dean's co-workers were giving them looks. Ignoring them Dean leant over the counter to kiss him goodbye since it wasn't very busy in the coffee shop.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Dean."


	16. December 16th

**A bit of shorter chapter today. I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I was aiming for 50 reviews for this story and I'm basically there so thank you so much. You make writing this so fun and almost don't want it to be Christmas because then this will be over. Thank you.**

"I didn't see at you school today." Cas hadn't minded but part of him had been excited to see Dean at school that day. He'd played through scenes in his head. They might bump into each other in the corridor and people might look and talk about them and they wouldn't care. Or at lunch Dean might have sat next to him again. He might have kissed him in front of his friends. They might have held hands under the table or above the table or while walking down the corridor together.

But he didn't see him once, so his fantasies didn't play out.

"I know, I missed you."

"Dean stop," thought Cas. Instead he blushed and said out loud, "I missed you too, what were you doing at lunch?"

"Band practice," answered Dean, "We're having to squeeze it in before Friday since we can't practice after school because I'm always working."

Dean worked a lot. From the way he talked about Bobby Cas thought it might be because he wanted to earn some money to pay Bobby back for all he'd done for him and Sam since taking them in. Before Dean had got the Christmas job at the coffee shop he used to work with Bobby fixing cars, he had planned to still help out at weekends but he'd had that weekend off to spend time with Cas. He regretted nothing.

"You do work an awful lot," said Cas, "Are you leaving here after Christmas?"

Dean's face lit up with a smile. "No, they offered me a permanent job but with a lot less hours, more like what Jo works." Dean was really happy to stay because he did like the job and he was getting great at making coffee but also because this was where he'd first fallen for Cas. It had huge sentimental value and Dean was secretly a pretty sentimental guy.

Cas was pretty happy too but he pretended to be annoyed. "I'm going to have to change my coffee schedule to make sure it fits in with when you're working aren't I?"

"Well you don't have to!" teased Dean playing along with his act, "I don't know why you think I'd want to see you."

Cas pulled a sad face and pretended he was going to cry, wiping an invisible tear from his eye. Dean laughed feeling pleased by how relaxed and playful Cas was around him now. He didn't want to get his hopes up too much but he really felt like their relationship was going somewhere.

"Should I just leave then?" He couldn't keep up the act, he was grinning like an idiot at Dean.

"I'm sorry Cas, I'll make you a caramel cappuccino to apologise."

Cas grinned. "You were going to make me one anyway but okay."

Dean rolled his eyes teasingly and set to work. It had become second nature to him, making Cas' caramel cappuccino. There was nothing that Dean was better at. Not football. Not playing guitar. Not fixing cars. His greatest skill was making caramel cappuccinos.

They had always pressed pause here when it came to conversation but Cas had developed the habit of talking at Dean these days while he silently worked. It was strange because of Cas' nervous and awkward tendencies but something about Dean set him at ease. He talked slowly about his day at school. Some people had asked him about his date with Dean. They'd heard rumours and stories from people that had seen them. Cas didn't deny anything. He'd told them they'd been on a date: one date. He wasn't sure if they were going on another date. He hoped they were.

"You're actually adorable," Dean chuckled and said, "Of course we're going on another date!"

"Good." His face heated up because of the adorable comment, he looked down to the floor, smiling shyly making Dean think he was even more adorable than before.

Dean gave him his caramel cappuccino and wrote 'Merry Christmas Cas' on it with no other message except underneath it Dean drew a small heart.

Cas wondered if Dean would think his growing collection of coffee shops at home was a bit creepy. He hoped not but even he thought it was. Maybe Dean would think it was cute.


	17. December 17th

At lunch Dean was sat at his table with his friends, mostly some of his band mates and some other footballers. Cas was sat on his usual table with his friends: Charlie, Kevin, Becky, Chuck, Meg and Balthazar. Dean kept looking over at Cas wondering whether to go over and see him, almost hoping Cas would come to see him but knowing he wasn't because he was shy and that was fine, it was part of why he liked him.

"You keep staring at trench coat," teased Crowley with one of his signature smirks on his face.

"Yeah well we're sort of dating so I'm allowed to look."

His other friends laughed and Garth asked, "Since when?"

Benny grinned, "Finally!"

Dean answered Garth, ignoring Benny but he smiled at him, "Since like Saturday." He sneaked another look over at Cas. "I'm going over."

His friends grinned as they watched him go over to Cas' table. An almost stare off occurred between the group of popular jocks and the group of nerdy misfits but it broke off when Dean reached Cas.

"Hey Cas."

"Hi Dean."

"Um." Dean stood behind Cas with Cas looking up at him wondering what to say but still grinning stupidly because he was talking to Dean and Dean made him happy. Dean felt nervous; Cas was the only person who could make him feel like that. Those butterflies in the pit of his stomach, the ache in his chest, that feeling that his heart might explode from beating so fast. Only Cas could do that to him. "Do you want to come sit with me?"

He hadn't been expecting that. Cas looked over at Dean's friends who were looking at him and smiling. They didn't look as scary as usual.

"Yeah. Okay."

Cas accepted that Dean couldn't always be the one that made the effort to see him. If he wanted things to actually happen between them then he'd have to put some effort in.

Dean had been expecting more of struggle but was happy that Cas seemed fine with going over to meet his friends.

All around him Cas' friends were staring up at Dean too looking almost as happy as Cas. They were good friends, they cared about Cas and they soon realised that Dean felt the same way.

He stood up and Dean moved closer to him wanting to kiss him but worrying that it would make Cas uncomfortable because they were at school and there were a lot of people around. Thinking this, Dean finally noticed all the people watching them. Not just his and Cas' friends. Everyone seemed to be looking. It was quite an unlikely pairing: him and Cas. Dean probably would be one of the ones staring if he wasn't in the position he was in. It seemed like they spent an eternity looking into each other's eyes which for them wasn't exactly unusual. The staring between Dean and Cas stopped when Cas leaned in to very very quickly kiss Dean. He turned around swiftly to grab his tray of food, said goodbye to his friends and turned towards Dean's table waiting for him to lead the way.

Dean was still surprised by the kiss and was wearing an adorable grin on his face as he walked back over to his friends. "So this is Cas."

"Yeah we met him vaguely at Crowley's party," replied Garth, "Hi Cas, how are you?"

"Good thank you, how are you?"

Cas made small talk with Garth for a bit as he seemed to be the most easy going of Dean's friends. His other band mates seemed nice too, like Benny and Ash. The only one that seemed a bit strange was Crowley but he was still being friendly.

Garth then put on his girl talk face and asked, "So how was your date with Dean?"

"It was nice." Cas was already starting to blush. Dean was too annoyed to be embarrassed.

"What did you do?" It was unexpected when Crowley joined in on the girl talk.

Cas paused and looked at Dean, Dean grinned at him giving him permission to tell them, he wanted to hear how Cas would phrase it. "Dean cooked me breakfast then we watched Love Actually and then we went ice skating."

"That's so girly," laughed Benny.

Garth yelled, "It's not! It's lovely!"

Benny and Garth started laughing at themselves and Dean and Cas started laughing because of how strange the situation was and Crowley just rolled his eyes. Ash hadn't said anything at all.

"It was a good date," said Dean after the laughing died down.

Ash finally spoke up. "When are you going out next?"

"Um." Dean didn't know yet. "Well I planned the last date so I think it's Cas' turn."

Oh no. After Dean's perfect first date planning an equally perfect second date would be difficult but Cas remembered what he'd been thinking earlier about making an effort with Dean and said, "Yeah, okay, we'll do something Saturday."

"Okay."

His face lit up in a smile that only Cas could cause and his friends noticed it. Dean had never been happier. They all decided they really liked Cas by the end of lunchtime.

"Your friends were really nice."

"You sound surprised."

They were at the coffee shop later that day and Dean was making his caramel cappuccino so Cas was talking to Dean and Jo who was working that day too. Her shifts were so unpredictable.

"Not surprised," Cas said, "I just thought they'd be different, they're kind of like my friends just not as awkward. Since our social classes are so different I always imagined there to be a greater difference between them."

Dean laughed. "Social classes."

Jo shrugged. "He's right, not to be a bitch or anything but you and Cas are pretty different when it comes to the whole popularity thing. Not that you're unpopular Cas." Jo looked worried she'd upset him but she hadn't.

"There is a difference," admitted Cas, "Dean is like king of the school and my friends and I are quite average or even a bit less than average."

"King of the school?"

Jo giggled but agreed with Cas. "You kind of are. You're football captain, you're in a band, you're beautiful and everyone likes you."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Dean said it in a very teasing way that made Jo stamp on his foot.

She hissed. "You know you're beautiful. He's beautiful isn't he Cas?"

Cas blushed but said. "Yes, you're beautiful."

That day had been full of surprises when it came to Cas. First he'd come over to meet his friends without questioning it, then he'd kissed him in front of the whole school and now he'd called him beautiful. It was strange but Dean liked unpredictable Cas.

"You're beautiful too Cas."

"LITERALLY GUYS CAN YOU NOT YOU'RE KILLING ME WITH YOUR CUTENESS! I'M GOING TO GO CLEAN THE TABLES OR SOMETHING AND LEAVE YOU TO BE CUTE ALONE!"

Dramatically Jo picked up a cloth and moved from behind the counter noisily, she was making a scene.

"What a drama queen," laughed Dean.

He gave Cas his caramel cappuccino that he'd managed to finally make despite Jo and Cas distracting him. He'd wrote on the side 'Merry Christmas Cas. I think you're beautiful too you know' with a winky face which made him feel as scared as he had on Friday when he'd first wrote a very similar thing.

Cas couldn't wait to add this to his collection. It wasn't creepy. It wasn't.


	18. December 18th

"Family outing!" squealed Anna as Gabriel drove her, Kevin, Charlie and Cas to the coffee shop.

Charlie seemed genuinely flattered, "Anna that's so sweet, you called us family."

"You two are family," insisted Anna, "You're like my gay sister and my smart Kevin."

"Your smart Kevin?" repeated Kevin, he was being sarcastic when he said, "Thanks Anna."

She looked confused. "You're welcome. It was a compliment."

Cas loved how well his friends and family got along, it was really sweet, but at certain times it did prove frustrating, especially now when it meant that all four of them had decided it would be a good idea for them to encroach on his Dean time and join him that evening in the coffee shop.

Cas asked Charlie, "Is Jo working tonight?"

"Yeah she is." Charlie grinned at the thought of Jo and Cas recognised that smile instantly, it was how Dean smiled when he saw him, he was pretty sure how he smiled when he saw or thought about Dean. Cas really hoped things would go as well for Charlie as they had for him.

Sam was already at the coffee shop when the five of them arrived, he was sat at a table near the counter reading a book, with a hot chocolate in front of him. Gabriel instantly rushed over to sit next to him and kiss him, which everyone thought was really sweet except Dean who narrowed his eyes as he looked over at them.

The look on Dean's face irritated Cas who gave Dean a look to show this, Dean smiled bashfully and apologised with his eyes. They managed to communicate through looks and smiles pretty easily now.

Charlie, Kevin and Jo ordered their drinks and talked to Jo while Dean and Cas stared at each other, not speaking, which their friends thought was pretty weird.

"Why are you guys not speaking?"

"We're using our telepathic abilities," answered Dean.

Jo sniped, "Nerd."

"Shut up." He turned back to Cas, ignoring the others. "So did you decide on what we're doing on Saturday? It's all up to you."

"Not yet," he replied, "I thought maybe you could come round to my house but I haven't thought of what we're going to do."

Dean winked at him. "I have some ideas."

Jo groaned loudly at this, Charlie laughed, Anna giggled and Kevin rolled his eyes. Cas blushed and looked down at his shoes but he there was a small grin on his face. Dean worried he may have crossed a line but he saw Cas smile and knew even if he had Cas wasn't annoyed.

"Hey look what I've got, I put some over the door too!" Jo exclaimed reaching under the counter to pull out some mistletoe, she held it over Dean and Cas, "Now kiss!"

"Jo we're meant to be working."

"You're not working, you're flirting with Cas."

"I thought that was working," replied Dean, "It's what I've been doing every day since I started working here."

Jo laughed in response but then her eye's narrowed and she hissed, "KISS!"

"No. As much as I enjoy kissing Cas I'm not going to kiss him because you put mistletoe over our heads."

"KISS!"

Dean sighed loudly at her and reached up to push the mistletoe over towards her so it was now between her and Charlie.

"You have to follow Christmas traditions Dean," said Jo then she leant forward to kiss Charlie. The kiss went on for a bit longer than was really necessary.

Kevin was stood next to them with wide eyes, looking very surprised. Anna looked even more surprised but she looked pleased for Charlie. Cas was grinning like an idiot at the expression of pure shock of Charlie's face after the kiss finished and Dean was giggling, not laughing, giggling.

Charlie decided now might be a good time to make her move. "So Jo do you want to go to the dance with me on Friday?"

"Yeah sure, that would be nice." Despite all her audacity Jo was blushing slightly.

Cas looked around at Gabriel and Sam holding hands and Jo and Anna making eyes at each other and thought aloud in a voice that sounded like he was saying something profound and important, "None of us are straight."

"I'm straight!" yelled Kevin.

"So am I!" said Anna.

Charlie teased, "You two don't count."

They both asked at the same time. "WHY?" Charlie just shrugged in response.

Dean started to make Cas' caramel cappuccino and Jo started to make the other drinks, she was still blushing as she did so but was also beaming. The others talked while they made the drinks and Cas slipped into his old habit of watching Dean rather than talking at him. It was a nice change.

The others went over to sit with Gabriel and Sam after their drinks were finished but like the first time they had all gone to the coffee shop together Cas lingered behind to talk to Dean. This time their conversation was less awkward.

"I'm excited for our next date on Saturday."

Cas could tell by the fact Dean had written on his cup 'Merry Christmas Cas. I can't wait for our next date'.

"I'm not," replied Cas, "I have to plan it and I know it won't be as good as our first date."

Dean smiled. "Our first date was pretty perfect, but it'll be fine as long as I get to spend time with you."

"If Jo was listening right now she'd tell you off for being too cute again."

"I can't help it," sighed Dean, "You make me say awful, cheesy things, it's probably because you're so sweet, you've infected me with adorableness."

"Shut up." Cas was blushing again.


	19. December 19th

"Here's your caramel cappuccino Cas."

Cas read the cup, it said 'Merry Christmas Cas!' because Dean couldn't think of a cute message that day so he'd used a lot of exclamation marks instead.

"Thanks Dean."

Cas didn't tend to linger once Dean had given him his drink but he'd got there a bit later than usual that day and there was nobody else there but him, Dean and the other people working who had disappeared into the back once all the other customers had left.

"Wait here a second," said Dean before venturing into the back of the shop where the other employees were. Less than a minute later the first chords of 'all I want for Christmas is you' started to play. "I put on our song."

Blushing Cas said, "I don't like this song."

"You love this song. It's our song."

Dean pulled a christmas cupcake out front the display of cakes and gave it to Cas. This cupcake had a reindeers face on it. Dean seemed to be in very Christmassy mood, he hadn't even begrudged wearing the santa hat that day, he'd accepted he looked pretty cute in it. Humming along to the song he grinned at Cas as he ate his cupcake and drank his coffee.

"What time do you finish work tomorrow?" asked Cas.

"I finish at 8pm," answered Dean, "I'm going to the dance straight from work so you should come get your coffee at half 7 and then we can go together."

Cas grinned. "Was that you asking me to the dance?"

Dean laughed and said, "Yeah I guess it was, do you want to go with me? I don't think I'll be a great date since I'll spend most of it on stage but I'd still like to go with you."

"Good because I would like to go with you too."

"Good."

They stared at each other with stupid smiles on their faces and Dean leaned forward to kiss him because there was no one around and because he really wanted to. They kissed for a bit since the only thing watching them was the CCTV camera in the room and that was easily ignored. Kissing in the coffee shop was pretty great because it was where they had first met and had fallen for each other and it had sentimental value. Plus there was something exciting about kissing in public when they really shouldn't be since anyone could walk in and see them and Dean was really meant to be working not kissing Cas.

Once the kissing stopped Cas looked upwards and laughed, Dean followed his gaze and started to chuckle too. Some mistletoe was stuck to the ceiling above them.

"Jo finally got us to kiss under some mistletoe," said Cas.

Dean only grinned in response and leaned in to kiss him again.


	20. December 20th

"You can drink that in the car."

Cas stared at Dean in shock and Dean only stared back, looking confused.

"What?" asked Dean after the silence and strange staring had gone on for too long.

"You're going to let me drink my caramel cappuccino while sitting in," he paused to smile teasingly and then said, "Baby."

"Shut up and get in the car."

Carefully Cas sipped his caramel cappuccino on the way to the dance as Dean hummed along to classic rock music he played loudly in the car in an attempt to educate Cas who didn't really listen to that sort of thing.

It was stupid how happy Cas felt sitting in a car with Dean. Occasionally Cas would just look over at him and Dean would smile, feeling his gaze, but would keep his eyes on the road. Once or twice Dean reached a hand over the rest of Cas' knee for a bit. Every look and touch made want to explode with happiness but instead he just smiled and stared at Dean.

The dance had already started when they arrived and Dean's band mates were setting up for their set while awful pop music played in the background.

"Ready?" asked Dean.

"Ready," grinned Cas and they walked into the room hand in hand.

Everyone looked at them but they didn't care, making for the stage as soon as they entered the room.

"Finally! He's arrived!" yelled Crowley as the couple approached them.

"I'm on time," protested Dean, "Let's start playing then." He kissed Cas quickly and told him to save him a dance.

Cas lingered by the front of the stage and soon his friends joined him. Charlie and Jo were stood together holding hands. Sam and Gabriel were dancing together. Even Becky and Chuck looked like they were getting along. Everyone was happy.

After a few songs Garth paused and said, "So to get you all in the Christmas spirit we're going to sing Dean's favourite song."

The band started to play the first chords and Garth yelled, "This is All I Want For Christmas Is You," he paused to look at Dean and then straight at Cas, "For Cas."

Everybody turned to stare at the now blushing Cas. Dean was blushing too but was focusing on playing, staring at his guitar while smiling at the thought of Cas.

Somehow Dean managed to play the whole song without making any mistakes and the crowd applauded even louder once they'd finished.

The band played for half an hour and then stopped after two encores.

Dean rushed to Cas straight away. "How about that dance?"

"Okay."

Dean took his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor and All I Want For Christmas Is You started playing again.

"Our song," grinned Cas.

"You admitted it was our song!" exclaimed Dean.

"I never said it wasn't," pointed out Cas, "I just said I didn't like it."

Dean frowned and asked, "Do you still not like it?"

Cas pressed his forehead to Dean's and whispered, "No, I do now, it's grown on me."

"Good," breathed Dean before leaning closer to close the short distance between their lips.


	21. December 21st

The house in which Cas lived was completely different to where Dean lived with Bobby and Sam. It was cleaner for starters and obviously there weren't the stacks of cars littering the outskirts of the house either. But more than that it was homely and smelled like Christmas; Dean wanted to move in and after meeting Cas' aunt and uncle he was pretty sure if he asked he'd be allowed.

"So this is my room."

Dean wasn't sure what he'd been expecting Cas' room to look like so when he finally entered it he felt more curious than shocked. Cas looked nervously at Dean, not knowing what to do or say next, but Dean didn't notice Cas' stare. He turned to look at Cas' bookcases. He had three that entirely covered one of the rooms walls. There seemed to be a lot of Christian books and also… a collection of coffee cups.

"What are these?" grinned Dean walking towards the coffee cups and picking one of them up.

Cas blushed realising he'd forgotten to hide the cups, he'd been meaning to as he hadn't wanted to reveal his embarrassing collection to Dean.

"Coffee cups," he answered innocently.

Dean chuckled, "Why do you have a collection of coffee cups?"

Cas took a deep breath and then admitted, "There the cups you've written on."

Though Dean had expected it had something to do with him he hadn't noticed at first that all the cups had writing on. He examined the one in his hand, it read 'Merry Christmas Cas' and had no other message except Dean had drew a small heart on it.

"That's adorable." There was some part of Dean that thought the collection was weird but Dean liked weird and was pretty pleased that Cas hadn't just thrown all those cups, most of which had caused him a lot of stress to write on, away.

Cas was very relieved to hear Dean say that. Dean turned to face him. "No literally that is really cute." No one was sure who made the first move but soon enough they were both kissing each other and it seemed a lot more heated than it had ever previously been. Somehow they found themselves on Cas' bed making out. Of course they'd kissed a lot in the past week but their previous kisses had never been as passionate, as hungry, as they were right at that moment. Cas was inexperienced and didn't know what to do with himself as Dean moved his hands through Cas' hair, but he continued to kiss him anyway, past the point of caring if he was good at it or not.

"Hey Dean can we…"

"Stop?"

Cas nodded, blushing.

"Of course we can."

Dean rolled off of Cas but still lay next to him, snuggling into his side.

"Is this okay?"

Cas was still blushing, feeling quite flustered, but he answered, "Yeah, this is nice."

Dean found himself looking over to Cas' collection of coffee cups and decided then and there that if he wasn't already completely there, he was definitely falling for Cas.

"So we've been seeing each other for like a week right?"

Cas answered, "Yeah, it's been a good week."

"It's been a great week," corrected Dean.

Cas laughed. "Yes Dean, it's been a great week."

"It has," agreed Dean laughing again mostly because he was so happy, "So, um, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He hadn't been expecting that but after a short pause he leaned over to kiss Dean on the cheek and whisper, "Yes, I would like to be your boyfriend."

"Good." They started kissing again.

Dean had been pretty happy all week but that day he was especially happy because Cas was his boyfriend and that was really all he'd wanted since that first day at the coffee shop. He'd also seen Cas' room and cup collection and met his aunt and uncle and then they'd made out for ages in his bed and his life was perfect.

He wrote on Cas' caramel cappuccino 'Merry Christmas Boyfriend' and Cas blushed when he read it and squeezed Dean's hand across the counter since it was a very busy Saturday afternoon and it would have been inappropriate to kiss in front of all those people.

Dean never really care what other people thought. As Cas was walking out of the coffee shop he yelled, "I'll call you later boyfriend."

"Bye Dean."


	22. December 22nd

Dean snuggled closer to Cas sipping a cup of coffee as they sat on the sofa watching TV. Dean hadn't realised he would be back at Cas' house so soon but he wasn't complaining. There was something about the house that Dean had already fallen in love with. It constantly smelt of baking and cinnamon. The house was full of Christmas decorations and in the corner of the living room there was a huge Christmas tree that was decorated perfectly. The tree he had in his home had a mishmash of different coloured baubles and tinsel and homemade decorations but this tree was like something out of a catalogue.

They were watching It's A Wonderful Life since it was Cas' favourite Christmas film.

"Are you two okay?" asked Grace, Cas' aunt, walking into the room. Cas tried to move away from Dean but Dean had his arm around him so they stayed pressed against each other.

"Yeah, we're fine thank you."

Grace looked over at them snuggled together and grinned. "Do you want some more coffee?"

"No thank you, I've still got plenty."

Grace asked, "Do you want some more food?"

Dean didn't say anything but Cas read his mind, "Yes please."

Soon a plate full of cinnamon cookies was in front of them and they were snuggling even closer to each other while watching TV.

The problem with being at Cas' house was that as well as his aunt and uncle, Gabriel and Anna were also home wanting to come in and bother them.

Anna walked in a bit later as they were cuddling on the sofa to squeal at them. "So you two are like boyfriend and boyfriend now huh?"

"Yes Anna," replied Cas trying to ignore her and watch his favourite film.

"That's so cute!" she yelled, "I don't even think Gabriel and Sam are like officially official yet but I don't know. Should I ask him? GABRIEL!"

Dean pressed his forehead against Cas' and whispered, "It's another family get together."

"We can leave if you want," said Cas.

Their foreheads were still pressed against each other and Dean leaned in to close the gap and quickly peck Cas on the lips. "I definitely don't want to leave. I want Anna to leave so we can watch the end of this film."

Anna wasn't listening. She was waiting for Gabriel to enter the room. When he did she asked, "Are you and Sam boyfriend and boyfriend yet?"

Gabriel was overly conscious of the fact Dean was in the room. Whenever Gabriel was around Dean with Sam things were easier because Dean never wanted to say anything to upset Sam but when Sam wasn't with them everything was always more tense.

"No not yet."

Dean asked, "What are you waiting for?"

"Um." He hadn't been expecting that. "The right time?"

"You should just ask him," insisted Dean surprising Gabriel.

"Okay, I will."

Anna grinned, "Dean you're so cute, you two are cute, why can't you stop being so cute? I'm going to call Jo."

She left as quickly as she had entered. Gabriel just shrugged, smiled at Dean and followed her out the room.

"I hope we have no more interruptions," said Cas and Dean winked at him, leaning in to kiss him, Cas pushed him away, "Because I want to watch the end of the film."

"You've seen it before." Dean had that mischievous look on his face as he leaned in to kiss Cas again who moved away so Dean kissed his cheek. Cas turned to watch the TV, ignoring Dean's puppy dog face as best he could.

"Cas!"

"Shush."

Dean spent the rest of the movie trying to distract Cas which he managed to do quite a few times, making Cas feel annoyed and happy at the same time. There were also a few more appearances from family members, mostly Anna and Grace. Cas always tried to pull away from Dean but Dean never let him go.

"You're really clingy," commented Cas teasingly.

"Sorry," frowned Dean moving away from Cas suddenly feeling strangely embarrassed which was strange because Cas never made him feel like that.

"No." Cas was smiling. "It's cute, nobody has ever wanted to be like this with me before."

Dean grinned, "I've never wanted to be with anyone like this before."

Cas kissed Dean and they made out on the sofa for a bit missing a big chunk of the film so Cas had to rewind it and watch the bits he'd missed.

"You really like the movie don't you?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites," answered Cas, "It's really sweet."

"Like you," Dean said thinking of Cas and his caramel cappuccinos and the taste of his lips after he'd been eating cinnamon cookies and how he was so nice and perfect and how he made Dean so happy, "You're an angel without his wings."

"I better go ring a bell then."

Sunday afternoons were slow at the coffee shop, especially compared the Saturdays and so Dean and Cas managed to have a long conversation about Christmas and there plans for the next day. Since it was the holidays they decided to meet up again and do something more date like than going round to each other's houses to make out.

Dean brushed his lips against Cas' before handing him his caramel cappuccino. "See you tomorrow angel."

Cas rolled his eyes and read the message on the coffee cup which said, 'Merry Christmas Angel'.

"Merry Christmas Dean."


	23. December 23rd

**Going to a party tonight so I decided Dean and Cas were too. Hope you're all having a lovely christmas holiday. I'm so sad to finish this but I'm very thankful for all the reviews and support. Merry Christmas.**

"Merry christmas eve eve!" yelled Dean down the phone.

Cas grinned and repeated what he'd said back to him and asked, "How are you?"

"Good, I was going to suggest we meet up in a bit but Crowley literally just decided to have a spontaneous Christmas party tonight so if you want I can just see you tonight if you want to go."

Cas wanted to see Dean sooner than tonight but as long as he was eventually going to see him then he'd be okay. "Sounds good, can I bring Charlie and Kevin?"

"Yeah sure, and Anna and Gabriel if you want, bring anyone."

"Okay."

They talked for a bit longer about Christmas and yesterday and what they were both going to do later that day and then said goodbye. Dean text Cas a few minutes after they got off the phone so they spent the rest of the day texting.

Cas was going to go to the coffee shop later and get a lift to the party with Dean but he ended up going earlier instead when it tended to be a bit busier than when he usually went.

"I thought you were coming later!" exclaimed Dean but he was smiling because he was happy to see Cas, "I was going to give you a lift to the party!"

The other people working glared at Dean because he was meant to be serving other customers.

"Change of plans," said Cas grinning at how adorable and annoying Dean was, he loved how he really didn't care what other people thought, "I'm getting a lift with Gabriel so I'll meet you there."

Dean pulled a sad face because he'd wanted to drive Cas and reading his mind Cas told him to "shut up" but he meant it in a nice way because Dean was too adorable and Cas couldn't handle it.

One of Dean's co-workers glared at their flirting so they stopped talking and did that smiling and staring at each other thing that annoyed the people around them more than the cute flirting did.

"Here's your caramel cappuccino."

"See you tonight," said Cas leaning across the squeeze Dean's hand since all the people around made it impossible for him to steal a kiss.

He read the coffee cup. 'Merry Christmas Eve Eve Cas".

"Merry Christmas Eve Eve."

Gabriel, Anna, Cas, Charlie and Kevin got to Crowley's party before Dean got there since he didn't leave work until 9 and they got there an hour earlier than that. This meant that Cas had to socialise with Dean's friends without Dean around which proved to be a lot more interesting than he thought it would be.

"Things you should know about Dean now you're dating," began Benny sipping a beer, Cas was sat in between him and Ash, Garth was sat across from him with Kevin and Charlie, "The first thing is that he's an idiot and you shouldn't date him."

"Benny!" protested Garth.

"What? He is. But you're already dating so I'll be helpful," he said, "Dean loves pie, I don't know if you knew that yet but pie is his favourite thing in the world, the only things he loves more than pie are Sam and the impala."

Cas knew Dean liked pie but he didn't realise the love was so serious.

"Okay, good to know. What else?"

Benny was encouraged by Cas' response and continued to talk offer his advice, "So yeah pie's important, that's the way to his heart, you probably know about his love of food by now and his hatred of salads."

"Salads?"

"Sam loves salads," informed Gabriel, "Dean hates making them."

"Don't ask him to make you a salad," said Ash, "Don't do it."

Everyone just turned to stare at him slightly confused.

"What else? Other than food there's his strange love of jewellery." Benny was grinning. "There's the amulet, you've probably noticed that." He looked to Cas for conformation who nodded in response. "Christmas present from Sam when he was 12, and the silver ring was his mother's. Other than jewellery there's the leather jacket that was his dad's. Dean's pretty sentimental about things though he pretends he isn't."

Cas had noticed that but hadn't realised how sentimental Dean really was.

Garth said, "The thing you've got to remember about Dean is that he values family more than everything which is difficult because most of his families dead, so he wears their clothes and tries to act like his dad because he doesn't want to disappoint him, even though he's dead."

"Dean's dad was a huge influence on him," explained Benny, "So he listens to his music and drives his car and wears his jacket but he isn't his dad and that will always bother him."

Things had gotten pretty emotional and Cas was nervous that Dean would be upset if he knew his friends were telling him this stuff, but somehow Cas knew Dean wouldn't be too bothered and Cas really wanted to hear more. Cas checked his watch and realised Dean probably wouldn't arrive for almost an hour. There was plenty of time to learn more about his boyfriend from his boyfriend's friends.

Garth went on to tell him about Dean's parents and how his mum, Mary, died in a fire when Dean was 4 and his dad, John, died in a car crash when Dean was 13. His dad had forced them to move about for years and after he died they came here to live with Bobby. John had totalled the impala in the crash and Bobby and Dean rebuilt it from scratch.

They told him about how he used to be lonely and antisocial until Jo had forced him to become her best friend and ever since Dean had become a people person. He'd gone from only having Sam to everyone liking him, even though he didn't really like or trust that many people, and then he'd met his band mates in high school and they'd all immediately become best friends and the rest was history.

Garth was in the middle of recounting a story about how Dean had been dared to run naked through his street after a party once when Dean walked in. They all started laughing when they saw Dean come in with Sam and Jo.

"What? What's funny?" asked Dean.

"We were telling Cas some stories about you," teased Garth.

"I am going to kill you all."

Jo went over to sit on Charlie and kiss her, Sam kissed Gabriel and Dean just smiled at Cas, wanting to go over and kiss him, but not wanting to do with all their friends staring at them.

Cas got the message and stood up. "Well thank you for all the new information guys."

"You're welcome," grinned Benny winking at Cas and then beaming at Dean mischievously.

"I will kill you," promised Dean.

Benny rolled his eyes in response.

Dean took Cas' hand and led him away from the others, through the party and past the all the other people that still hadn't gotten over the fact they were dating and were staring at them.

"When are you guys going to start playing?" asked Cas.

"We probably should be starting soon but I'd rather be here with you," whispered Dean pulling Cas close to kiss him now that they were alone.

Cas grinned because he knew that he was falling for Dean and hoped that Dean was falling for him too. Learning all that stuff about Dean from his friends confirmed everything that Cas already knew or had at least suspected. Dean had had a pretty hard life and he didn't trust people easily but he trusted Cas, he liked Cas, and that made Cas feel pretty special.

"You make me so happy," confessed Cas.

Dean was surprised by his confession, Cas wasn't usually the one to openly talk about his feelings, it was mostly Dean that did that.

"You make me happy too."


	24. December 24th

It was Dean's last shift at the coffee shop for a couple days and so that meant it was the end the routine that Cas and Dean had come to love over the past few weeks. Where Cas would enter the coffee shop at about 6pm and Dean would make him his caramel cappuccino and they'd talk and flirt and fall for each other even more. It wouldn't happen tomorrow and maybe not the day after or the day after that. It made both of them kind of sad.

"Merry Christmas Eve!"

Cas thought Dean was adorable in his stupid santa hat, in the stupid coffee shop with all the stupid lights and Christmas decorations.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" replied Cas, "I'm really excited for Christmas tomorrow but I also don't want the Christmas period to end."

"Did you just…?" Dean trailed staring at his boyfriend in amazement. "You just admitted it was the Christmas period."

Cas shrugged. "Well Christmas is tomorrow."

"I knew I'd get through to you."

"Shut up," smiled Cas wanting to kiss Dean but the coffee shop was pretty busy full of last minute Christmas shoppers and so he didn't, not wanting to attract attention to them. He started to blush and reached a hand into his bag, "I uh got you something for Christmas."

"Cas you didn't have to!" exclaimed Dean even though he was beaming at him, obviously very happy that he had.

He handed him the present and Dean immediately began to open it.

Cas yelled, "Dean! No! Wait till tomorrow!"

"No!" shouted Dean back acting like an excited little child and ripping open the wrapping paper to reveal a box. He also noticed that it smelled pretty great too. Dean opened the box which revealed a homemade pie inside. "PIE! Thank you Cas! How did you know?"

"Benny," answered Cas.

"Of course," smiled Dean, "What else did he tell you about me yesterday?"

Cas looked down at his feet and smiled teasingly, "Oh not much."

"I'm going to kill him."

It was pretty obvious to Dean that his friends had told Cas some things he'd rather them not have said but I hadn't seemed to make Cas like him any less so it didn't bother him too much.

"I got you a present too you know," said Dean realising that it was a bit awkward that he hadn't given Cas anything, "But you'll just get it a little late."

"As long as I get a present," teased Cas.

"You will," he promised.

It was slightly sad that today was the end of their routine so Cas hung around for a bit longer than usual, sitting down when other customers came to the counter and he bought himself and Dean Christmas cookies to eat.

"Have a nice Christmas Dean," said Cas.

Dean replied, "You too. I'll call you later."

There were quite a few people in the shop but it was Christmas and they weren't going to see each other tomorrow so they ignored them and leant in to kiss for as long as they wanted to.


	25. December 25th

**It's the end. I've been trying to post this all day but fanfiction was being weird. Thank you for sticking with me for 25 days and for all the reviews and support. I really do appreciate it. I hope your christmas was as happy as Dean and Cas' was and that you have a lovely new year. I never had the intention of writing much more Destiel fanfiction but after writing this I've realised I really enjoy writing it and might write some more so watch this space. I might even post an epilogue for this but I haven't decided yet. Thank you for everything, merry christmas! **

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Dean outside Cas' house on Christmas Day. It was starting to get dark out as it was the afternoon and Cas and his family had already eaten and opened presents and were now sitting down to watch the Christmas specials on TV.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cas surprised but extremely happy to see his boyfriend who was followed by Sam and Jo.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present," said Dean, holding out a coffee cup to Cas, "I got a pretty awesome coffee machine for Christmas and used it to make a caramel cappuccino, it might not be as good as usual but I think it's okay."

Cas kissed Dean to thank him for the present, ignoring the annoyed looks he got from Sam and Jo stood behind him.

"Thank you Dean, it's perfect. Come in guys."

Dean, Sam and Jo followed Cas into the house and to the living room where his aunt, uncle, Gabriel and Anna were sat on the sofas eating chocolate and watching TV. A stack of presents and wrapping paper littered the floor.

"Sam!" yelled Gabriel leaping up as soon as he saw him to hug him, "What are you doing here?"

Cas' aunt and uncle were very pleased to see them because they had grown to really like the two boys that were making their son and nephew so happy.

"Dean was coming to give Cas his present and I wanted to see you," answered Sam, "Plus we thought we'd leave Bobby and Ellen alone for a bit."

The three of them smiled, they knew Bobby and Ellen were perfect for each other.

"I'm glad you're here, do you want a drink? Let's get a drink?"

Gabriel dragged Sam into the kitchen leaving Jo and Dean in the room with Anna, Grace and Connor.

Anna squealed at her best friend Jo and said, "Merry Christmas! Come and tell me what's going on with you and Charlie!"

Jo began, "Things are going pretty well…" she informed her best friend of all the details, most of which Anna already knew.

Cas grinned at Dean. "I'm glad you came to see me."

"I just couldn't keep away."

"I understand, I'm irresistible."

Dean starting laughing at Cas and Cas joined in but teasingly protested, "What? Why are you laughing? I am irresistible!"

"You are," agreed Dean leaning in to kiss him.

In the kitchen Gabriel was making Sam a drink while nervously talking at him about random stuff.

"Are you okay Gabe?"

"Yeah I just… I know you already gave me a Christmas present but I was wondering whether I could ask for something else as well," began Gabriel oddly nervous, lacking his usual arrogance as he spoke, "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Sam smiled, almost laughing at how cute and nervous Gabriel was, "Of course I will."

"Good," Gabriel responded before kissing his new boyfriend.

They stayed for about half an hour before starting to feel bad for leaving Bobby and Ellen alone on Christmas and for intruding on the Milton's family Christmas celebrations and so they decided to leave.

"Thanks for the caramel cappuccino, it was the perfect Christmas present."

"You're welcome, I didn't want to get you anything useless or tacky so I stuck with what I knew you'd like."

"Something sweet and sentimental, like you."

"Shut up!"

Jo and Sam were already heading to the car, staring at Dean, wanting him to hurry up and leave Cas but Dean never wanted to leave him. He had to though so he kissed him goodbye for quite a long time, making Jo and Sam very uncomfortable but not caring at all.

"Merry Christmas Cas."

"Merry Christmas Dean."

**Merry Christmas**

**THE END**


End file.
